Electronic games can be run on user deices, e.g., game consoles, computers, mobile devices, and played by users of the user devices. To play an electronic game, users can provide input to the game using peripherals connected to the user devices, e.g., keyboards, mice, and controllers. Particular electronic games can allow for multiplayer gameplay, that is, two or more players can sit in front of a user device and control separate characters. Several types of multiplayer games, including fighting games, first person shooting games, and racing games, are well known.
In addition to multiplayer gameplay predicated on users being physically near a single user device, some multiplayer games can be played using a network, e.g., a local area network, the Internet, allowing for each user to use distinct user devices separated at an arbitrary distance. The user devices can provide information to each other identifying game related information, e.g., character position, character status, and so on. Alternatively, in some implementations each user device can communicate with a game server controlled by a third party, e.g., the game publisher, that maintains the game related information.